Springsteen
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: Robin and Starfire ended their relationship with the end of the Titans. They've moved on and tried to forget each other. And then Starfire and Raven run into Robin and Beast Boy at a resturant, and the walls they've put up fall down. Old feelings resurface and so do new enemies, leaving them both confused...and happy. One-shot, possible multi, it just depends.


**A.N. This is my very first Teen Titans fanfic, so please be nice! Oh, and they have super powers and everything in this.**

Starfire and Raven walked into the restaurant, and Starfire felt the load on her shoulders deepen.

Raven had dragged her there, telling her that Jonathan wasn't worth sulking over, and that she need to get out, when all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry.

Over a lot of things.

She wanted to cry over Jonathan, ask whoever was watching over her why he was so mean. She wanted to sob over Rachel, whose father beat her and eventually kicked her out. Rachel now lived on Starfire and Raven's couch, crying and staring lifelessly at the walls.

And she wanted to wail over love. And why it never worked out for her.

"What do you want, miss?" A grinning waitress asked her.

"A healthy relationship. And a coke, please." The waitress, whose nametag named her Caroline, laughed.

"Don't we all, then? And for you?" She grinned, turning to Raven.

"I'll have a black coffee," Raven said, looking around.

"Hey, Star. You'll never guess who I just saw,"

"Who?" Starfire said, absentmindedly folding her napkin.

"Robin. You remember him, from our old Teen Titans days?"

"Remember him? Raven, I loved him."

"Oh, Star…" Rave said, remembering Starfire's ancient heartache. "I'm sorry."

"Do not trouble yourself over it, Rave. It passed four years ago, yes?" Starfire said, trying to ignore the pangs in her heart.

"Three, actually," A voice said behind her. A voice she hadn't heard for years, but that she'd recognize anywhere.

Robin had noticed her the second she'd stepped in. She hadn't changed at all, same purple outfit, same long red hair.

But it was the eyes that turned him on.

Her eyes were the same bright, beautiful, green, but they held sadness and regret, like she'd aged thirty years instead of three.

He heard her tell Raven, from his seat about three tables away, that she'd loved him. An involuntary flow of emotion covered him, reminding him of the five years they'd been Teen Titans.

The three years they'd been together.

And the three they'd been apart.

_Star fire laughed as Robin tickled her, struggling in vain to push him off. _

"_Robin! I give you the surrender! Can we please stop?" She'd gasped. _

"_Never!" He'd smiled, pulling her up and tickling her feet. _

_She collapsed on top of him, mint-scented hair flying in his face. He turned to face her, so that she was lying on his chest and looking into his eyes. _

_Gently, she reached out and took off his mask, revealing his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Robin?" _

"_Starfire?" _

"_Why do you wear the mask? On my planet, we wear masks on the deaths of our family, only. And yet, you wear the mask everyday." _

"_The mask…protects me and everyone I love." He said carefully, putting a hand in her long hair. _

"_But I do not know if you are looking at me when I speak!" _

_Robin laughed, then. He couldn't help it- she was just so amazingly naïve. And sexy. _

_Definitely sexy. _

"_Oh, Star," He said, pulling her face to his. "I'll always be looking at you. Even if you're not talking." _

The memory was one of his favorites. And now, staring at her, he saw that girl in her eyes.

The Titans had broken up. But somehow, it seemed to him that he and Star had never ended it.

So he went to the table where she sat with Raven, hoping that a part of her still cared about him.

And the look in her eyes told him that she did.

Starfire tried to ignore Raven's smug glances. From the moment he'd sat down, Robin had captured her again.

The sneaky smile, the dimples that made her want to strap him down and let him kiss her senseless.

And, she noticed, he still wore the mask.

It'd been a good year after Japan when he'd first taken it off for her. The memory sometimes haunted her, left her wondering if she'd made the right choice by leaving.

And not letting him come after her.

"_Robin, I know every part of you. Except for your eyes," She said, after he'd kissed her awake. _

"_You don't need to, Star," He smiled, picking her up bridal style. _

"_But…I want to know everything about you. Especially now," She said, blushing, remembering the night before. _

"_Star…" _

"_Please?" She asked, looking straight at him. _

"_Okay," he'd sighed, setting her on the bed, reaching up and slowly taking it off. _

_Her green eyes locked on his blue ones for the first time, and that was when she knew she loved him. _

"_Please close your eyes," She'd said. _

_He'd looked confused, but had done it. _

_She'd reached up and gently, kissed his eyelids. _

_And that was when she knew he loved her. _

They'd talked. Raven had gone to catch up with Beast Boy, who'd been there with Robin, leaving Starfire alone with Robin, and they'd talked.

Talked and laughed, reminiscing, about everything they'd done when they were a group, carefully steering away from the topic of their relationship.

But still, anytime he looked at her, she felt herself melt inside.

Like ice cream.

Talking with him was like therapy, healing every old wound that had been opened when she saw him.

And then a rough hang grabbed her arm, yanking her off of the chair.

"So this is where you've been, you little slut," Jonathan's breath smelled of alcohol and sweat.

He pulled her away from the table, kicking and screaming. The entire place had turned and watched.

She could've blasted him with her eyes.

She could've thrown him through the wall and halfway to Mexico.

She could've have flown him over the river and dropped him.

But she didn't.

Not because she didn't want to. She wanted to, more than she'd ever wanted anything, second to how much she wanted Robin.

But she also wanted to see what he'd do.

If anything that she and Robin had had lasted and was still slightly alive.

She wanted to see if he was willing to fight for her.

Robin's eyes widened as the man grabbed Starfire. As he pulled her away, he wondered why she didn't do anything. Why she was limp and letting him take her away.

And then he looked into her eyes, and a message was clearly written there: Are you going to do something?

And he knew what she wanted.

Getting up so fast that his chair flew out behind him, he stalked over to where the man stood and punched him in the face.

Caroline screamed.

Starfire fell to the ground, and the man clutched his jaw.

"Leave her alone." Robin heard himself growl.

"For now. But I promise you, Buddy Boy, and you, Star, that I'll be back. And next time, I'm taking her with me." The man spit out.

Starfire slowly got up, looking at him in amazement. "For a moment, I was not sure that you would do anything, or if you were even looking."

"Star, I told you." The words from his old memory came floating back through his mind. "I'm always looking at you."

**A.N. Bit fluffy, but I'm in a whimsical mood. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Please review and tell me! Please? Please? **

**Could possibly be a multi, but for now It's a one-shot…. again, if for any weird reason you want any more chapters, REVIEW and tell me!**


End file.
